Chime
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN - 3 shot) Autor: Orangeplum Hay un viejo teléfono que está en una mesa de café en el pasillo frente a la puerta principal. Es una antigüedad o algo así. Era de mi abuela antes de que se muriera. Sé que no funciona, entonces, ¿Por qué este Arthur sigue llamando?
1. Chapter 1

**Chime (**Repique**) ****–**_**Orangeplum**_

**Nota del autor: **"Quiero intentar algo que de miedo. Quizás suba un segundo capítulo, eso es todo. También estoy intentando cambiarme de este lugar hacia livejournal. Seguiré posteando drabbles que no terminaran necesariamente aquí o en mi Tumblr. Den a Follow si quieren leer. "

Resumen: _Hay un viejo teléfono que está en una mesa de café en el pasillo frente a la puerta principal. Es una antigüedad o algo así. Era de mi abuela antes de que se muriera. Sé que no funciona, entonces, ¿Por qué este Arthur sigue llamando?_

* * *

><p>Mira a la oscuridad por demasiado tiempo y eventualmente verás lo que no está ahí.<p>

Cameron Jace

* * *

><p>Son las diez PM de un miércoles cuando pasa por primera vez.<p>

Hay un viejo teléfono que está en una mesa de café en el pasillo frente a la puerta principal. Es una antigüedad o algo así. Era de mi abuela antes de que se muriera y se lo diese a mi madre en su testamento. Sé que no funciona; por lo menos eso es lo que mis padres me dijeron. Es más para un aspecto estético, y también de memorias de mi madre para que recuerde cuando ella ponga sus dedos sobre él. La he pillado viéndolo con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, como si quisiese llorar.

Así que cuando estaba mirando la TV una noche con mis pies sobre el reposapiés, y un recipiente con helado en mi regazo, me pareció molesto cuando siento como el repique de un teléfono comienza a llenar la habitación. Me quejé, puse la televisión en silencio y miré el teléfono. ¿Quién carajos podría llamar tan tarde en la noche de un día de semana?

"¿Diga?" Saludé, tomando el teléfono portátil y poniéndolo junto a mi oreja. Lo alejé y me quede mirándolo cuando oí el tono de llamado. El repique comenzó otra vez, con urgencia y estruendos. Definitivamente no puede ser el teléfono de nuestra casa.

Me di vuelta en el sofá con confusión, colgando el portátil que tenía en mi mano y mirando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo del vestíbulo. Una pausa y entonces el repique está de vuelta. Definitivamente es un teléfono.

Tomé otro gran mordisco de mi helado, puse el recipiente en el sillón y me puse de pie, yendo hacia la puerta principal. Mi mano presionó el interruptor de la luz, el vestíbulo llenándose de luz amarilla de las ampolletas. El sonido del teléfono es más fuerte aquí, y es más fácil localizar de donde viene.

El negro y pesado teléfono de mi abuela está sonando. Me moví hasta quedar frente a él, me incliné sobre él y levanté una ceja. Bueno, que me maldigan. Lo alcanzo y lo jalo hacia arriba, notando que no está conectado a nada, y cuando toco por lo lados veo que tampoco usa baterías.

Rasco la parte de atrás de mi cuello y veo atrás de mí, me encojo de hombros y levanto el auricular.

"¿Diga?"

No escucho nada al inicio, pero entonces se escucha un sonido granoso – un manto estático saliendo del teléfono. Primero pensé que era una broma, pero entonces reconocí el sonido de una respiración entre los demás sonidos. "¿Diga?, Residencia Jones."

"¿Jones?" La voz que sale está sorprendida y emocionada. No reconozco su voz, pero cuando comienza a reír puedo decir que realmente no sé quién es. Tiene un acento. "Es un placer. ¿Debo preguntar con quién estoy hablando?"

Cambio mis pies, mis calcetines contra el duro suelo. "Alfred, ¿Quién es?"

"Me disculpo, mis modales son espantosos. Mi nombre es Arthur, mi niño. Es un deleite el conocerte."

Fruncí mis labios, mirando detrás de mí nuevamente. La casa está vacía – en silencio – mis padres están dormidos. "¿Cómo conseguiste este número?" examino el teléfono de nuevo, claramente confundido. Pensé que el teléfono era un pedazo de basura. La estática sigue sonando contra mi oreja y cambio mis pies de nuevo. "¿Hola?, ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Estoy aquí," dice la voz, y por la manera en que lo dice me hace sentir un escalofrío en mi espina, mi vello se eriza. Suena como si me estuviese molestando y yo frunzo el ceño.

"¿Cómo conseguiste este número?" repito, genuinamente curioso.

"Solía ser de un amigo mío. Me sentí nostálgico y sólo llamé. Lo siento si te molesté," Arthur se disculpa. Me quedo mirando distraídamente una parte extraviada de la pintura de la mesa de café.

"Nah, no te preocupes. Es sólo que es tarde, eso es todo," murmuré, bastante asombrado. No sé en realidad cómo decirle a alguien que está en un acabado teléfono más viejo que mis padres.

"Lo siento muchísimo. La hora no cruzó por mi mente. En realidad no creí que alguien iba a contestar. Te dejaré por esta noche entonces, Alfred," Dijo Arthur entre el sonido constante del teléfono. Antes de que yo pudiese decir algo más la línea murió.

Me quedé ahí sosteniendo el teléfono, solo en la noche sin una pista.

* * *

><p>Revisé el viejo teléfono a la mañana siguiente, lo di vuelta de arriba abajo y por los lados. No hay ningún cable o enchufe o ranura para una fuente de energía en él. Rasqué mi cabeza, confundido. ¿Cómo coño…?<p>

Le dije a mi hermano Mattie sobre él, pero él sólo me envió una mirada extrañada y continuó con su tarea. Me hizo despertar la consciencia de cierto modo. Debo lucir como un idiota pensando que un antiguo pedazo de mierda pueda hacer algo más que actuar como un pisapapeles.

Dos noches después, cuando mi mamá estaba lavando los platos y papá miraba la televisión con Matt, me acerqué a ella y puse mi plato en el lavabo. La miré por el rabillo del ojo y sólo pensé _a la mierda_.

"Oye, ¿Mamá?"

"¿Hm?"

Moví un solitario guisante del mueble hasta el basurero.

"¿Tú sabes sobre el teléfono en el vestíbulo?"

Ella me sonrió. "El teléfono de tu abuela, ¿Qué hay sobre él?"

Fui por el oro. "¿Funciona?" dije bruscamente.

Mamá detuvo su fregado y arrugó la nariz mientras me sonreía. Me sentí bastante estúpido – más estúpido cuando ella me miraba así que cuando lo hizo mi hermano. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba, pero ella habló de todas formas.

"No. Es demasiado viejo. Ni siquiera funcionaba cuando yo estaba creciendo. ¿Por qué?"

No debía decirlo. De verdad no debía decir nada más. Mantén tu gorda boca cerrada, Alfred. Vas a sonar como un –

"Lo escuché sonar."

IMBÉCIL.

Ella no me sonrió esta vez. Parecía perturbada. "¿Sonó?" Yo asentí. Sus maquillados labios se unieron.

"Había alguien al otro lado de la línea," Expliqué.

"Alfred, estás imaginando cosas. Está roto."

Ella volvió a lavar los platos y yo me quedé ahí un minuto más pateándome a mí mismo. Por supuesto que está roto. Hice una línea recta hacia él por la sala de estar, donde estaba puesto "_Whose line is it anyway?",_ lo examiné una vez más. Concluí que estaba roto.

Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo de la otra noche?

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó una semana después, cuando llegaba a casa después de una práctica de beisbol. Estaba en proceso de remover mi uniforme y meter mi equipo deportivo en el ropero del vestíbulo cuando el escandaloso graznido comenzó. Mis músculos se tensaron, y miré lentamente hacia arriba donde mi expresión sorprendida podía verse reflejada en el espejo colgado sobre la mesita de café.<p>

El sonido continuó. No cesaba - un simple ritmo esperando ser reconocido.

Enderecé mi espalda y jalé de él lejos de su negro cuerpo con convicción. La estática y la respiración.

"¿Hola?, Residencia Jones."

Hubo una pausa, y entonces, "¿Con Alfred?" Reconocí su voz esta vez.

"Hola, Arthur." Mi estómago hizo un movimiento desconcertante. Lo oí murmurar como aprobación mientras una gota de sudor caía por mi sien gracias a la práctica de la tarde. Toqué mi cara mientras él hablaba.

"Buenas tardes, Alfred. ¿Te molesto en este momento?"

Me tomé un momento para considerar mi respuesta. Maldición, de verdad tengo pestañas largas. Saqué mi mirada del espejo y me di vuelta hacia el ropero abierto. "En realidad no. Acabo de volver a casa desde el colegio."

"¿Estás yendo a la escuela?, eso es bueno. La educación es algo que no se puede desperdiciar." Dijo Arthur sobre el ruido blanco del auricular. "Es embarazoso admitir que me sentí nostálgico otra vez hoy."

La forma en que su voz fluctuaba me hizo pensar en un niño. Un niño que perdió a su amigo en un accidente automovilístico o algo igualmente horrible. Él sólo tenía un número telefónico, y tan absurdo como sonaba el que éste teléfono esté trabajando, puse la lógica en segundo plano y sonreí al auricular.

"Así que llamaste para que te anime. Veo que tienes una idea correcta," me reí. El teléfono estuvo en silencio por un minuto antes de que volviese a hablar, sonando, bueno, feliz.

"Tu risa es contagiosa. Si aprecio que no creas que mis llamados son una inconveniencia."

"Dije que no te preocupes. Puedes llamarme cuando sea que te sientas nostálgico."

Hubo una sonrisa en la voz de Arthur y no puedo evitar sonreír yo también. "¿Y qué sobre cuando no lo esté?" Entendí lo que intentaba decir.

"Entonces sólo llamarme para hablar."

"Eso me gustaría bastante, Alfred."

* * *

><p>Arthur tomaba su tiempo para llamarme, y cuando lo hacía nunca preguntaba por alguien más. Es algo raro, pero entonces de nuevo supongo que esta situación completa no es exactamente normal. No volví a decirle a mis padres o a Matt porque sé que no me creerán. Además, después de la tercera llamada telefónica puedo casi afirmar que no estoy imaginándolo.<p>

Mientras el tiempo sigue sus llamadas tienen menos lapsus entre ellas. No hablamos sobre mucho en particular, sólo cosas al azar. Deportes, pasatiempos, aspiraciones, intereses. Una noche le pedí a Arthur que se describiera así mismo para mí. Él murmuró pensativo en el teléfono.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" preguntó.

Yo sonreí y pasé una mano por mi cabello, encogiéndome de hombros a pesar de saber que él no podía verme. "Sólo es curiosidad," dije, porque era verdad. Él rió.

"La curiosidad mató al gato, Alfred. Pero seguro, no veo daño en ello. Sólo si tu me dices como luces."

"Trato."

"Soy un caballero primero que todo."

Me dio risa.

"No hay nada en particular que sea interesante sobre mí. Rubio, pálido, bajo -"

"Viejo, estás haciendo que mi ropa interior se moje," bromeé, rodando mis ojos con una sonrisa. Arthur emitió una risita baja, sonando incómodo.

"Te dije que no soy nada especial. Un trato es un trato, chico. Quid pro quo."

Suspiré, moviendo mi cadera contra la mesa y mirándome en el espejo. Sólo era yo. No sabía cómo describir eso.

"Estoy bronceado. Siempre ando bajo el sol y juego deportes, así que estoy algo definido, pero no tanto. Soy rubio también, y tengo una gran sonrisa. Nací para estar en una publicidad de Calvin Klein."

"Me estoy desmayando," Me molestó Arthur.

Reí y miré hacia arriba. Mi garganta se cerró cuando vi algo asomado en el ropero detrás de mí. Una bocanada de aire entró por mis dientes y me volteé, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente en mi pecho. Tiré el teléfono, alarmado, el auricular colgaba desde el cuerpo por el cable, moviéndose sobre superficie de la mesa.

La casa de repente es demasiado grande, demasiado silenciosa. Frunzo en entrecejo y me muevo hacia adelante, mi mano lentamente alcanzando la puerta que está abierta. Hago un movimiento rápido, saltando hacia atrás cuando una bola de beisbol rebota sonoramente en mis pies. Suspiro lentamente y meto mi cabeza en él, viendo los abrigos y sintiendo el pequeño espacio.

Nada.

Puedo oír a Arthur llamándome, "¿Alfred?, ¿Alfred?" desde el teléfono. Lo cojo con temor y una mano temblorosa, intentando mi mejor sonrisa.

"Aquí."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" me pregunta, preocupado.

"Yo sólo… vi una araña."

"¿Una… araña?"

"Sí," afirmo, una carcajada saliendo de mi garganta. No sé de dónde saqué eso, pero me hizo sentir mejor. Arthur parece calmarse con mi jovialidad y continuamos con nuestra conversación.

Aún así, no puedo evitar recordarlo en la noche, revisando dos y tres veces el ropero antes de ir escaleras arriba hacia mi cama. Debo estar cansado, eso quiero creer. Estoy deshidratado por todas las recientes prácticas, eso quiero decir. Pero mientras me meto en mi cama, tan exaltado como un Chihuahua, sé que nada de eso tiene fundamento.

Definitivamente vi una cara mirándome de vuelta desde la apertura de la puerta.

* * *

><p>Arthur comienza a llamar muchísimo más cuando yo comienzo a trabajar a medio tiempo en el verano. En mi tiempo libre también estoy con mis amigos, a quienes ahora veo raramente. Arthur dice que no quiere quejarse, pero sé que así es como él quiere actuar. Puedo decir que está triste y funciona.<p>

Ya no está tan nostálgico ahora. Sólo llama para hablar conmigo.

"Debo admitir, vergonzosamente, que eres el único amigo que tengo en el mundo en este momento," me dice una tarde.

"¿En serio?, ¿No tienes amigos en dónde vives?"

Arthur está callado mientras la estática invade el teléfono. "No quiero molestarte, Alfred. Lo siento."

Me siento y agito mi cabeza. "No, eso no es…"

Clic.

Miro el teléfono, sintiéndome como un total imbécil. No es su culpa el no tener amigos. Por lo que Arthur me ha dicho, suena como si tuviese una familia horrible. Sólo quiere compañía, supongo.

"Quizás está celoso," murmuro, dejando el teléfono abajo. Doy un salto cuando un ruido viene de la cocina. Me aventuro por el vestíbulo y enciendo la luz de la cocina. Unas ollas que colgaban en la pared se han caído al suelo. Suspiro y las cojo, volviendo a colgarlas en su lugar. Esta casa se está cayendo a pedazos.

Me despierto para ir al baño a mear. Bostezo, arrastrando mi perezoso cuerpo desde la cama y pasando por la puerta de Matt. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino escucho que el teléfono comienza a sonar. ¿Pero qué…?

Jalo de la cadena y me refriego los ojos, asomándome por sobre la barandilla para ver que el vestíbulo es visible con la luz del baño. Es el teléfono negro. Arrugo mis cejas y gruño mentalmente, bajando las escaleras. "Jesús, Arthur. ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?"

Tomo el teléfono. "¿Diga?"

"Tú crees que estoy celoso de ti, ¿No es así?"

Me siento un poco más despierto. Una estocada de culpa me atraviesa al notar que él se dio cuenta así de fácil. De verdad soy un libro abierto y cerrado.

"No. Nunca dije eso, Arthur. Sólo que han pasado muchas cosas y – Mira, es tarde. ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto mañana?"

"Quiero hablar ahora," Me dice, su voz tenue y urgente. Es extraño y nuevo, y no me agrada.

"Lo siento. Te hablaré mañana. Buenas noches, Arthur." No dice nada mientras cuelgo el teléfono, el sueño es demasiado en mis parpados. Debo trabajar en la mañana y después debo ir a recoger a un amigo al aeropuerto. Y tan malo como suena, no tengo tiempo para consentir los problemas de Arthur ahora mismo.

Ni siquiera doy dos pasos antes de que el teléfono comience a sonar nuevamente. Esta vez me siento un poco irritado. Son las tres de la mañana, no tengo tiempo para esto. Me volteo con un bufido y tiro del teléfono.

"Mira Arthur, ya te dije que – "

"_No estoy celoso._"

Tiro el teléfono por completo, cayendo sobre mí mismo y sobre la mesa de café. El susurro no vino del auricular. Me quedo mirando con ojos muy abiertos en dirección a la puerta abierta del ropero. Es demasiado oscuro como para poder ver dentro de él, pero de repente comienzo a sentir algo inaguantable. Escucho aún el sonido de la estática del teléfono que sigue colgando cerca de mi cara, pero Arthur no dice nada por el auricular.

Siento que pasa una eternidad antes de lograr levantarme del suelo con movimientos torpes, pongo el auricular en su lugar y voy a mirar el ropero. Está vacío, como siempre.

No pude dormir esa noche.

Arthur no llamó al día siguiente tampoco.

* * *

><p>( <strong>s/9551263/1/Chime **) Si les gustó la historia vayan a dejarle un review a Orange, o denle follow/fav allá, por favor. Ella amablemente dejo que tradujera esto. (Ayy, mi sempai u/w/u )

También le pedí permiso por un one shot dramático que me hizo llorar como nena. Me haré un tiempo para traducirlo en la semana. (Es más largo que este)

Le pedí permiso por estos dos porque son mis favoritos y quería que todo el mundo los leyera, pero si saben inglés, vayan a leer el original.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chime (**Repique**) –**_**Orangeplum**_

**Nota del autor: **"_Intenté hacer de esto un two-shot, pero este capítulo es simplemente demasiado largo para postearlo por si solo. Tendré que hacer que la historia tenga tres capítulos, aunque intenté de verdad dejarlo sólo con dos. Ah, bueno. A veces no todo sale como queremos. Como sea, lo siento por la espera._

_Espero que ustedes chicos lean esto en la oscuridad cuando estén solos. Sirve para un mejor ambiente."_

**_LA IMAGEN DE LA HISTORIA ... se la regalaron a Orange Plum, el link: _**orange-plum . tumblr . com

**/post/82004403158/i-am-in-love-with-this-fic-orangeplum-you#notes**

**Uhuru:** Ehh!? Supe de este capítulo el domingo a las 3 AM, yo pensaba casi seguro que Orange lo dejaría como one shot, y nos sale con three shot! o:  
>Esta mujer usa palabras "raras" (Comparada con otra gente que es más simple al escribir), y usa frases que sólo suenan bien en inglés, por ahí hay algo sobre "está metido en mi trasero" no vayan a pensar cochinadas, ya saben xD<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Escuché vagamente a mi hermano preguntarme en el desayuno. No me molesté en mirar hacia arriba y simplemente continué observando mi helada avena con la cabeza bamboleante. Joder, estoy cansado de todas esas noches prácticamente sin dormir. "¿Alfred?, ¿Estás bien?"<p>

"¿Hm?, Oh, sí, Matt. Estoy bien. Sólo un poco…," Siento mis parpados cerrándose, mis pensamientos se alejan de mi por un momento mientras mi mente se va a blanco. Asiento de vuelta a la realidad y le sonrío a Matt. Él luce preocupado.

"¿Sólo un poco…?"

"¿Un poco qué?" Pregunto.

Matt sólo suspira y agita su cabeza, sacando su tazón de cereal y dejándolo en el fregadero. "Deberías parar de estar despierto hasta tan tarde," murmura y sale de la habitación. Bueno, duh. Si pudiera, lo haría. Sólo que no es tan fácil.

Notando que no voy a comer esta mañana como sea, me arrastro alrededor de la sala de estar para agarras mis cosas del colegio. Cuando ya tengo todo y me muevo para dejar la casa, siento mis piernas volverse jalea, mis músculos se sienten espontáneamente calcificados de alguna manera hasta la inmovilidad, incluso cuando eso es ridículo e imposible.

Observo el viejo teléfono de mi abuela en el pasillo.

Arthur no en ha llamado en algunos días, pero no puedo lograr que me importe. Los ecos de lo que sentí unas noches atrás aún persisten en mis pensamientos. No he sido capaz de dormir bien desde entonces, y tomo cualquier excusa que puedo para evadir el vestíbulo. Incluso yo sé después de unos días que esto no puede seguir así. No tengo la fuerza, y es ridículo pensar que puedo evadir la entrada principal de nuestra casa.

Con el ceño fruncido, levanto mi barbilla e inflo mi pecho, la personificación de confianza forzada. Cuando paso frente al teléfono ni siquiera lo miro o al espejo sobre él.

Es triste cuan irracionalmente paranoico me he vuelto.

* * *

><p>Es viernes por la noche, cerca de una semana después, cuando finalmente Arthur decide contactarme.<p>

El repique del teléfono casi me hace saltar fuera de mi piel. No lo esperaba cuando estoy sentado tranquilamente en el computador del estudio. Con un peso en mi pecho, me levanto lentamente de la silla y me arrastro hacia la puerta abierta. Miro hacia el corredor del vestíbulo, y es seguro que ese teléfono está sonando.

Lo dejo sonar.

Continuo mirándolo incluso después de que la casa está en silencio, pero entonces, comienza otra vez. Es un sonido tan inquietante. A veces lo escucho mientras duermo, cuando logro hacerlo.

Trago mi emoción por mi garganta y doy un paso sobre la dura madera de nuestro pasillo, marchando lentamente hacia el teléfono. Cuando finalmente estoy frente a él, mis dedos entumecidos se ciñen alrededor del auricular, ya sé quién estará esperando en la otra línea.

Estática.

"¿Hola?, residencia Jones." Mantengo mi aliento cuando no escucho nada de inmediato. Por un minuto creo que es una llamada equivocada, pero entonces escucho un una rápida inhalación en la otra línea.

"¿Alfred?"

Mis hombros se relajan ante el reprimido tono de voz de Arthur. Suena tan lastimoso que olvido, por ahora, por qué estaba asustado de él. Agarro el teléfono con más fuerza hacia mi oreja.

"Hey, Art. ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Lo siento tanto, Alfred. No pretendía acusarte de… Mira, he estado un poco avergonzado de cuan juvenil actué hacia ti, tanto que no pude llamar antes. Lo siento, desde el fondo de mi corazón."

Y suena genuino. Siento la necesidad de confortar a un ser humano cada vez que la oportunidad se presenta, y Arthur no es diferente. Me fuerzo a tragar una larga cucharada de lógica: Que no pude haber visto una cara en el ropero; que alguien susurró en mi oído; que Arthur está de alguna manera envuelto conmigo sintiéndome en el límite casi cada segundo de todos los días en mi propia casa.

"No te preocupes," aseguro, esperando sonar tan autentico como Arthur siempre suena. "Todos tienen momentos como ese."

"¿Estás seguro?, no quiero ser una carga."

"Arthur, no lo eres. Oye, lo siento también, ¿Ok?, no sabía que estaba sonando como un idiota. No quise decir que tú no tienes ningún amigo o nada-"

"Oh, pero no tengo," admite a regañadientes y yo pauso, dudoso. "Tú eres mi único amigo de verdad por el momento."

Estoy callado.

"No quiero alejarte."

Hay un montón de presión cuando alguien te dice que eres su único amigo. Pero trato de imaginarme a mí mismo en los zapatos de Arthur, por lo que me ha dicho, por lo menos.

Criado con una madre adoptiva abusiva.

Hermanos tormentosos.

Su mejor amigo desaparece cuando más lo necesita.

"No puedes," dejo escapar, y es el turno de Arthur de quedarse callado. "No iré a ningún lado, Arthur. No lo haré."

"¿Lo juras?"

Lo siento – el súbito pavor que me atormenta. Me come y hace que mi estómago se retuerza. Muerdo mi labio y saboreo lenguas de sangre.

"Si. Seguro, Art. Lo juro."

* * *

><p>Arthur llama mucho más después de eso. Vuelvo a la rutina de conversar con él después de la escuela o tarde en algunas noches. Él ya no se impone en el medio de la noche después de que le explico que necesito dormir. Él se siente lo suficientemente culpable.<p>

"¿Aún tienes problemas durmiendo?" me pregunta una tarde. Me siento en el piso y apoyo mi espalda en la pared.

"A veces. Pero si no me interrumpen generalmente es fácil dormir," miento. Aún no soy capaz de dormir bien desde esa noche cuando Arthur llamó. Por supuesto que no hay nadie en mi casa, pero siempre siento la aterradora sensación de ojos siguiéndome.

"Cuando no puedas dormir deberías tratar de aclarar tu mente y tararear."

Resoplo. "¿Tararear?, ¿En serio, viejo?" Arthur ríe.

"Si. Yo también creo que es infantil, pero si funciona. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que si."

"¿Tú tarareas cuando vas a la cama?" Le molesto. No es lo que esperaba de él. Quizás alguna mierda sobre té de hierbas y escuchar canciones de ballenas o algo. Arthur parece como esa clase de tipo para mí, no alguien que tararea canciones de cuna.

"Solía hacerlo. Cuando era más joven, mayormente. Mi madre se emborrachaba y se ponía medio loca. Hm, bueno, ella siempre era un poco loca." Suena pensativo. Frunzo mis labios y rasco tras mi cuello.

"No me digas."

"Se enojaba por todo y me encerraba en el armario; amarraba la puerta con una corbata. Imagina: un mundo de total oscuridad. Cuando se calmaba podía oírla sentarse contra la puerta y comenzar a tararear. Es la única forma de quedarse dormido cuando crees que estás atrapado."

Siento mis ojos moverse nerviosamente hacia el armario del vestíbulo frente a mí. Está un poco abierto, como generalmente lo mantengo ahora. Puedo ver los abrigos y el equipo de beisbol. Mis dedos se retraen contra mi palma mientras imagino a un pequeño niño con desordenado cabello rubio lamentándose y golpeando para poder salir. La rabia sale desde mi interior lentamente.

"Sin ofender, pero tu mamá suena como una perra."

Arthur se ríe, pero no veo qué es tan divertido. "Ella tenía sus momentos."

"Sí, bueno, sus momentos suenan como material de prisión," bufo.

"Hay cosas mucho peores que experimentar en el mundo, Alfred. Sólo cuento mis bendiciones al haber llegado tan lejos. Te pude conocer, después de todo."

Me río, sobando mi brazo con vergüenza masculina. Porque esa es la única forma de que yo pueda avergonzarme, claramente. "Bueno, supongo que tienes un punto. O sea, la única cosa traumática que le ha pasado a mi familia es cuando alguien atropelló al perro cuando yo tenía seis, y mi abuelo escapándose con alguna vagabunda."

"¿Tu abuelo hizo eso?" Pregunta Arthur, sonando levemente alarmado.

Me encojo de hombros. "Si. Eso es lo que mi mamá me dijo, como sea. Él sólo desapareció un día; se desvaneció." Hago un gesto con la mano que sé que Arthur no puede ver, como humo estallando. "Él pasó mucho tiempo en la oficina justo antes, raramente venía a casa. Recuerdo haber pasado por mucho y haber visto al abuelo llorando. Entonces él sólo se fue sin decir nada. ¿Quién hace eso a menos que esté teniendo una aventura?"

"Eso es traumático en su propio modo."

"Bueno, no lo fue tanto para mí a como lo fue para mi abuela. Ella nunca pudo superarlo…" Pasé mi lengua sobre mis labios y sonreí sarcásticamente. "Incluso, ella es probablemente la razón del que te esté hablando."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Mi abuelo le compró este teléfono. Es probablemente aquello por lo que ella estuvo tan apegado a él, mi madre también."

Arthur suspiró suavemente contra el micrófono. "Seré precavido al decir que estoy agradecido por la situación. Debe haber sido horrible para ella."

"Seguro. No le quites importancia a quedarse encerrado en un armario toda tu vida," resoplo. Arthur se ríe a través del teléfono.

"Esta conversación tomó un giro para peor, ¿No es así?"

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo," reconozco. "Nuevo tema, ¿Por favor?"

"Estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en algo."

* * *

><p>"Como sea, ¿Qué edad tienes, Arthur? Suena como si hubieses pasado por mucho."<p>

Arthur se ríe a través del teléfono, pero no suena como una sonrisa feliz debería. "Estoy seguro de que salí de ese modo, ¿No es así? He notado más o menos tu edad."

"¿Y cuál es mi edad?"

"Suenas como un adulto joven. Sé que vas a la escuela obligatoria, también."

Él está en lo cierto. Sólo tuve mi cumpleaños dieciocho en el verano.

"¿Tienes dieciocho?" pregunto incrédulamente.

"Uno podría decir cerca de eso. Estoy recién en mis veinte."

Una sonrisa aparece en mi cara. "¿Así que puedes comprarme alcohol?"

"No voy a gastar mis escasos fondos para viajar hasta Texas sólo por unos dedos de whiskey, Alfred."

Mi sonrisa desaparece de mi cara, lento, como la mantequilla derritiéndose en una cálida tostada. Mi garganta se siente apretada. "¿Texas?" murmuro, hablando por una tráquea súbitamente apretada.

Hay una larga pausa.

"Ahí es donde vives, ¿No es así?" Él suena confundido, inseguro.

"¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? Me siento mareado. Paranoico.

"Me dijiste," dice Arthur. Su voz es distante en mis orejas mientras aprieto el teléfono contra mi cara. Mi mano está sudando. "Alfred, chico, ¿Estás bien? No suenas bien. ¿Alfred?"

"¿Lo hice?" murmuro, logrando sonreír débilmente. Arthur se queda callado, su voz preocupada.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" repite.

"Estoy bien. Sólo cansado."

"Oh. ¿Quieres que me vaya?" ofrece, pareciendo muy pequeño. Tomo la oportunidad mientras está ahí, antes de poder pensarlo por segunda vez.

"Sí, Creo – creo que sólo voy a recostarme por un rato," digo, corriendo mi mano por sobre mi cara.

"Que te sientas mejor," Dice Arthur mientras corto la llamada. Me muevo hacia el sofá y me recuesto sobre él. El cuero cruje bajo la presión de mi espalda. Suena como el canto de las aves o las burbujas de plástico. Paso la siguiente hora repasando cada conversación que he tenido con Arthur, corriendo nuestras voces una y otra vez por mi cabeza. Hago que me duela la cabeza, pero no puedo recordar haberle dicho a Arthur dónde vivo.

Pero debo haberlo hecho, ¿Verdad?, ¿Cómo más iba a saber?

Seguro.

Cierto.

Eso tiene sentido.

Mastico la cuerda de mi sudadera con capucha. Aún no estoy tan seguro como para tratar de convencerme por el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Cuando el otoño cambia a invierno, las noches se sienten más largas y oscuras. La escuela nos da vacaciones de invierno, pero paso la mayoría de ellas trabajando o durmiendo. Ya casi nunca veo a mis amigos. La vida sigue; no hay cambios.<p>

Despierto una noche sin una significancia en particular, mucho más sediento que nunca antes. Mi boca seca no se satisface cuando frunzo el ceño, tanteando la vacía mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Gateo fuera del cálido capullo de sabanas y serpenteo escaleras abajo. Mis dedos de los pies se sienten como trozos de hielo contra el frío piso de madera.

Presiono el interruptor de la luz de la cocina. Es una luz opaca sobre el fregadero, pero tengo suficiente luz para ver las siluetas de nuestros muebles. Con un bostezo lleno un vaso de agua bajo la llave, bebiéndolo en cuatro largos tragos antes de rellenarlo hasta el borde.

Apago la luz y camino suavemente hasta la escalera, cuidando mi bebida con la total intención de volver a la inconsciencia. Cuando voy a la mitad de las escaleras mis pies pausan mitad en el aire cuando mis oídos captan algo. Es algo pequeño, como el tipo de sonido que un ratón haría bajo el piso o en las murallas. Pero en una casa tan callada en la muerte de la noche, me vuelvo alerta súbitamente, despierto.

Me inclino para mirar por encima de la barandilla. No puedo ver nada claro en la oscuridad, mi única fuente de luz es la luna entrando por la ventana de la puerta del frente. Me quedo quieto por un minuto, esperando oír algún movimiento.

"Malditas ratas," gruño, volviendo mi atención a las escaleras. Dos pasos más y escucho algo otra vez, pero esta vez no puedo mantener la idea de las ratas.

El cabello de mi cuello se eriza. Mis músculos están rígidos. Mi boca súbitamente sabe acida. Me inclino sobre la baranda otra vez y miro hacia abajo, mi cuerpo sobrecargado cuando un sonido suave emerge desde abajo mío en algún lugar.

Es tranquilo, casi confortante, pero en una gran casa como esta sin otra alma despierta, es horripilante.

Es un tarareo.

La melodía es casi muy silenciosa para mí como para escucharla, pero ahí está, flotando sin rumbo desde abajo de las escaleras. Tiro el vaso y voy como flecha el resto del camino hacia mi habitación, cambiando mi mente en el último segundo y llegando a la de mi hermano.

Abro su puerta y saco las cubiertas de su cuerpo. La mente de Matt está muy dormida como para pelear inmediatamente cuando empujo mi cuerpo al lado del suyo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta, casi cayéndose del camarote. Mis labios se mantienen fruncidos mientras me presiono contra él, mis ojos esforzándose para poder ver fuera de la puerta.

Matt sigue empujándome y quejándose y siendo pesado dentro de su molestia, pero se cansa y eventualmente vuelve a dormirse después de quince minutos. Me quedo despierto por un par de horas, los ojos nunca dejando la puerta.

Cuando llega la mañana _yo _soy el que está enojado. Creí que había pasado mi fase de insomnio, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Matt me envía una mirada extraña cuando sale de la cama, pero no dice nada hasta que he terminado de bañarme y he comido el desayuno en la cocina.

"¿Qué te pasó ayer en la noche?", me pregunta, sus cejas fruncidas.

Me encojo de hombros y miro aturdido hacia la pared. No me sentaré con la espalda hacia el vestíbulo nunca más. Matt es un chico listo y lo nota.

"Al, vamos. Has estado muy raro últimamente…"

Genial. Ahora Matt se va a preocupar. Primero Arthur, ahora mi hermano - ¿Qué viene después?, ¿Mis padres van a meterse en esto?

"¿Vas a decir algo?" insiste, acercándose con frustración en su voz. Estoy a punto de decirle que se vaya y me deje solo cuando me doy cuenta de que si deseo tener a alguien en quien confiar. Recuerdo a mamá evadiéndome sin importancia cuando le mencioné el teléfono antes.

Me sentí tan estúpido.

Cuando me doy vuelta para ver la cara de Matt contraída en un tenue malestar, pienso que sentirse estúpido es mejor alternativa a sentirme asustado.

"Si… si te dijera lo que me ha estado molestando debes prometerme que no te reirás," dije, dudoso de incluso traer esto a la conversación. Matt se pone más serio, pero corre su silla para acercarse. Mis dedos se mueven nerviosos alrededor del borde de mi tazón mientras trato de poner en palabras correctas mis pensamientos – poner en palabras estos sentimientos extraños y situaciones que me han estado ocurriendo súbitamente. Todo desde que contesté ese maldito teléfono.

"¿Tú has… Matt, ¿Has oído alguna vez el teléfono sonar?" digo, mis ojos moviéndose lejos de su cara y después de vuelta. Él luce confundido. "El negro. El teléfono viejo de la abuela," aclaro.

"Está roto," me dice, como si eso pudiese responder a todo.

Me acerco más a él, ansiosamente. "No. No, no lo está. Ha estado sonando."

Matt está callado por un minuto, dejando que mis palabras se hundan. "¿Alguien ha estado llamando?", me dice, sonando incierto.

Asiento enfáticamente, sintiendo sudor sobre mí. Mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que creo que podría desmayarme, la adrenalina es tan potente. No sé cuándo empecé a odiar las llamadas de Arthur, pero _lo hago._ Las odio tanto.

"A mí, Alguien me ha estado llamando a mí, Mattie."

Y entonces le digo. Le digo sobre Arthur, sobre la cara en el armario, y el tarareo en el vestíbulo. Le digo sobre los ruidos raros en la noche y del susurro en mis oídos y del incesante repique repique repique.

Le digo sobre todo lo de Arthur y sus inseguridades que hacen que sus ánimos cambien.

Para cuando he derramado mis tripas hacía fuera, estoy sin aliento y rígido, mirando expectante a mí hermano. Su boca es una delgada, dura, línea, sus cejas fruncidas en angustia. Él es la personificación de aproblemado.

"¿Bueno?" digo cuando él ni siquiera hace amago de hacer algo. Se mueve.

"Alfred, ¿Sabes lo loco que esto suena?," Matt murmura reacio. Sabía que no iba a creerme, pero aún así me llega demasiado, haciéndome arrepentir.

"Lo sé," admito. "Pero es verdad. ¡No inventaría esto!"

"¿Estás seguro de que no son sólo pesadillas?"

Bufo. "¿Por qué tendría pesadillas estando despierto?"

"Bueno, quizás tu sólo estás-"

Siento la ira quemándome como mil carbones hirviendo bajo mi piel. "Lo juro por Dios, si dices que estoy imaginando esto…"

Matt se ve nervioso, pasando su mano distraídamente por arriba y bajo su brazo. Muerde su labio cuando se rehúsa a encontrar mi mirada. Me duele más de lo que pensé que dolería, pero maldición. ¿Qué él piense que inventé esta mierda?

Oculto cuánto en verdad me está afectando.

"¿Pensaste alguna vez que es sólo estrés?" me mira y le envío una mirada confundida. "Bueno, has estado trabajando muchas horas, y dijiste que no has estado durmiendo bien para empezar. Además, ese chico que murió en la escuela de agotamiento, y está esa asamblea…"

"¿Cómo un chico que no conozco me haría estresar?" le digo. Matt me mira con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy tratando de ayudar."

"¿Cómo?, ¿Llamándome loco?"

"Nunca dije eso," niega. "Yo sólo – siempre hay una explicación lógica para todo, Alfred."

Me río, el sonido áspero contra mi garganta. Matt no lo aprecia. Soba la palma de su mano por su cara y suspira con fuerza. "Ok, entonces digamos que el teléfono de verdad está sonando, entonces."

Le presto atención.

"¿Y qué?, es sólo un teléfono, No es como si este Arthur pudiera hacer algo." Cuando mi mandíbula se aprieta y observo a mis Cheerios empapados como si me hubiesen hecho algo malo, Matt me da una palmadita en la rodilla. Subo la mirada hacia él. "¿Crees que pueda?"

Escucho ese obsesionante tarareo nadando por mi cabeza. "No lo sé…"

"¿Qué, crees que se pueda meter en la casa? ¿Qué mientras más contestes el teléfono, más acceso tiene?" Siento pánico agarrándome en un abrazo asfixiante. Nunca he pensado conscientemente de esa manera, pero ahora que está ahí, es todo en lo que puedo pensar. "Eso es loco, Alfred," dice suavemente la voz de Matt.

"Dios, ¿Me estoy volviendo loco, Matthew?" pregunto con una carcajada rota.

Cuando miro en sus ojos sé que ambos pensamos que no es gracioso.

* * *

><p>Ignoro el teléfono negro por más de una semana. Llama incesantemente; de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo. Escucho el repique en mis sueños, cuando logro dormir.<p>

Me rompo unos días después de Navidad.

"¿Hola?" saludo, monótona y mecánicamente. Matt me dijo que cuando Arthur llamara otra vez yo debería distanciarme emocionalmente de él. Que sería más fácil pasar por este fiasco así.

Estoy nervioso, pero le doy un intento. ¿Qué tengo que perder?

"Alfred," Arthur respira, sonando aliviado. Cambio mi peso al otro pie. "He estado llamando por casi una quincena tratando de ponerme en contacto contigo. He estado bajo la impresión de que algo terrible te había ocurrido."

"Estoy bien." Fijo mi mirada con mis ojos en el espejo, odiando los círculos negros bajo ellos.

"¿Lo estás de verdad? Uno no desaparece la cara de la Tierra de esa manera."

"Te dije que he tenido problemas al dormir."

Arthur se detiene. "¿Eso no ha mejorado?, quizás debas ir a ver a un psicólogo."

"Quizás podría dormir si tu no siguieras llamándome en el medio de la noche," me quejo. Arthur se queda callado. Respiro contra el auricular, esperando por su respuesta con los nervios de punta.

"Sólo estaba preocupado por ti," él ofrece. "Te extrañé."

"Si, bueno, tu eres – Quizás sólo deberías irte."

"¿Ir…-?" escupe Arthur, y es tan raro escuchar al siempre sereno y propio Arthur ahogarse con sus palabras. Sería gracioso si no fuera por el hecho de que este tipo ha estado en mi trasero por meses.

"Creo que deberíamos tomar un tiempo entre nosotros," digo, esperando que él sólo lo deje pasar. Sé que soy su único amigo, pero él hará otros. La gente hace _otros_ amigos.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Alfred?" Demanda Arthur, su voz volviéndose lentamente más alta. "¿De dónde viene esto? Yo no - ¿Es algo que dije?, lo siento por llamarte tan frecuentemente – tu sabes que sólo me preocupo."

"Yo. Bien," repito, mis palabras cortadas.

"Alfred –"

"Sólo necesito tiempo para mí mismo. Estarás bien sin mí."

"Espera, espera," grita en el teléfono cuando voy a cortar. Hago una mueca de dolor, la nausea desde mis nervios causa una horda de mariposas que se desatan en mis entrañas. Sólo quiero que Arthur me deje _solo_. "No me dejes. ¡No puedes dejarme así, Alfred!"

"Lo siento," pronuncio rápidamente sobre sus gritos sin sentido. Ni le presto atención a sus palabras desesperadas. Quiero alejarme del teléfono. "Adiós, Arthur," digo, cortando el teléfono sobre un sollozo-aullido que hace que los pelos de mis brazos se ericen.

Me quedo de pie frente al teléfono por los siguientes segundos, vibrando con energía, mis dedos doblándose a mis lados. El teléfono está en silencio, entonces empieza a sonar. Anticipé esto y agarré el auricular, forzándolo hacia mi oreja con un ladrido.

"¡Dije que te fueras!"

Lo golpeo hacia abajo. No pasa ni un latido antes de que el teléfono empiece otra vez. Mis labios se fruncen y cierro mis puños, tomándolo y tirándolo tan fuerte como puedo contra el piso. Da un sonido hueco, rompiéndose en fragmentos contra la madera. Lo pateo contra la muralla.

Sigue sonando por una hora antes de que mis padres llegasen a casa desde el trabajo. Estoy viendo la T.V cuando escucho sus voces.

"¿Pero qué…?" mi papá murmura, parándose sobre un trozo del teléfono. Entonces escucho a mi mamá jadear, y entonces se pone histérica.

"¿Qué pasó?, Oh mi Dios, ¿Qué le pasó a…? – Richard." dice ella, y me siento mal por hacerla llorar. Me encojo y me hundo en el sofá.

Papá viene a la sala de estar un minuto después, la chaqueta puesta en la curva de su codo. "¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" pregunta.

"¿Qué?"

"El teléfono de tu abuela está hecho pedazos, ¿Quién lo rompió?" Se para frente a mí, una expresión de _no juegues _en su cara mientras mi mamá solloza en el vestíbulo. Ella ama ese teléfono.

"Lo golpeé accidentalmente con mi equipo de béisbol," miento.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué lo dejaste por todo el piso?" luce exasperado.

"No sé," me encojo de hombros, e incluso yo sé que eso suena sin corazón e insensible. Pero no puedo realmente decirles la verdad ahora, ¿No es así? Así que muerdo el interior de mi mejilla e ignoro el lado de mí que está peleando para disculparse con mamá y sólo miro a mi papá, impasible.

"¿No sabes?" repite, sonando incrédulo.

"Sip."

A pesar de mi edad, aún así estoy castigado por la semana en la casa. Mis pies duelen por haber pateado el teléfono, pero mi corazón duele más cuando debo pasar caminando frente a mi mamá que llora sobre el piso de madera. No importa de todos modos, porque esa maldita cosa está de vuelta en la mesa de café para el final de la semana.

* * *

><p>Siento que me estoy volviendo loco.<p>

Todo lo que escucho en mi tiempo libre es el teléfono, sonando sin cesar. Cómo logré apaciguar lo pegote de Arthur antes, se escapa de mi entendimiento.

Llama todas las mañanas y todas las noches; cada momento que estoy despierto el teléfono está sonando. Así que paso la mayoría de mi tiempo fuera de casa. Es donde me siento más relajado – pero incluso eso ya no es lo suficientemente bueno. Mis amigos me dicen que luzco estresado y que ya no bromeo tanto como antes.

No peleo con ellos porque sé que es verdad. Aún sé que debo volver todas las noches ahí a escuchar ese repique, esos distantes lamentos de Arthur llorando, enviando olas de culpa aplastantes dentro de mí.

Pero tomo el concejo de Matt y sigo ignorándolo.

Todo se va cuando lo ignoras.

Hasta una noche cuando despierto de otra pesadilla. Yo no solía tener pesadillas antes, pero ahora las tengo casi a diario. La mayoría de ellas consisten en el teléfono, pero recientemente muchas de ellas son de Arthur llorando. Algo en mi pecho se retuerce cuando escucho ese sonido. Nunca había oído sonar tan triste a alguien al llorar.

Abrí mis ojos, mis dedos apretando las sábanas. Me moví lentamente, aún mareado por la abrupta salida de la inconsciencia, miré el reloj. Los grandes números leen las tres treinta y cuatro AM. Me doy vuelta contra las almohadas y tiro mi brazo sobre mi frente sudorosa.

No esto otra vez.

Sólo tengo un minuto o algo así para quedarme echado en la oscuridad, sólo pequeños rayos de luz lunar entrando como cuerdas entre mis persianas, cuando registro algo que no pillé al principio. Cuando me doy cuenta de qué sonido es me quedo rígido.

El sonido del llanto de Arthur puede ser oído, pero estoy despierto.

Me pellizco lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca roja en mi brazo, pero no estoy soñando.

Se siente como uno de esos momentos – esto es lo que esas mujeres deben sentir cuando están solas en casa y alguien se mete. Rompo en sudor frio y mis latidos se aceleran tanto que me mareo.

Pienso para mí mismo que sólo debo poner las sábanas sobre mi cabeza y volver a dormir, pero la idea pierde todo su brillo cuando el sollozo al pie de mi cama cambia. Es como si hubiese algo ahí y acabara de notar que he despertado.

_Esto es mierda, Alfred. No hay nadie ahí. Arthur vive feliz en otro país, o por lo menos muy lejos como para llegar aquí. Estás siendo ridículo. Hazte crecer un par de bolas, eres un bebé grande, _dice mi mente. Es verdad. Abrazo la lógica como mi amiga y me siento abruptamente con mi nueva explosión de coraje.

Se marchita cuando mis ojos se ajustan y noto una figura agachada en el rincón de mi habitación, junto a la muralla.

Oh, Jesucristo. Mis manos empiezan a temblar e intento alcanzar bajo mi cama la luz de emergencia que tengo ahí en caso de cortes eléctricos. El metal es resbaladizo en mis manos pegajosas, y mi respiración se vuelve errática. Peleo por mantenerme derecho, entendiendo que cuando apriete el botón de poder ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

De dónde saqué la fuerza para encender la luz está más allá de mí. Mis ojos se enceguecieron por un momento mientras lo sujetaba bajo mi barbilla. El contorno de mi habitación se vuelve visible a través de la oscura niebla que es la muerte de la noche. Miro sobre la esquina y veo que es claramente una persona agachada con su espalda hacia mí.

Me quedo rígido.

Quiero pensar que es un ladrón. Desesperadamente trato de convencerme de que eso es lo que está pasando. Es mucho más encantador que lo que estoy mirando. La figura está temblando y sollozando cuando yo, lentamente – glacialmente- dirijo la luz hacia ello.

Son pequeños, vestidos de pantalón negro y algún chaleco de algún tipo. La figura tiene pelo desordenado, pero hasta ahora puedo decir que luce humana.

_¿Qué más puede ser?_ Mi mente me escupe.

Continuo mirando a esta persona llorar en un rincón, pasando su manga por sobre su cara e hipando. Me toma un minuto el descongelarme antes de intentar hablar, mi propia voz quebrándose en incertidumbre. "¿A… Arthur?"

El cuerpo está quieto, callado. Mi respiración se queda en mi garganta mientras espero. El reloj marca las tres y cuarenta y dos.

"Arthur… ¿Eres tú?" intento de nuevo, esperando sonar impasible. Cuando desenredo mis extremidades de las sabanas me muevo hacia adelante. Puedo ver sus hombros tensos. "Arthur, está bien," miento. Mis manos están temblando; puedo verlo en la temblorosa forma en que la luz parpadea. "No hay motivo para estar asustado," digo, moviéndome más cerca.

Inmediatamente se aleja del rayo de luz y me caigo con un jadeo, luchando para enfocar la luz alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Qué carajos – Oh, mierda. ¿Qué carajos?," vagamente noto que estoy divagando, mis exhalaciones saliendo en rápidos jadeos. Él es rápido. Demasiado rápido. Eso no pareció natural, era demasiado rápido y largo y dónde mierda está, _no puedo encontrarlo_ –

"Arthur, esto no es divertido." Sueno patético y aterrorizado incluso para mis propios oídos. El llanto vuelve y muevo la linterna como una espada, mis ojos buscando para encontrar alguna forma humana en mi habitación. Es ahí cuando noto con una sensación de total entumecimiento que la puerta de mi armario está a medio abrir.

Escucho un suave tarareo bajo los temblorosos sollozos. Envía escalofríos por mi espalda. Enfoco la luz en el oscuro espacio entre las dos puertas de mi armario, tragándome el bulto de mi garganta.

"Arthur, ¿Estás ahí?"

La mórbida tonada se detiene, dejando sólo el sonido de mi respiración forzada y de la sangre corriendo por mis oídos. Considero por un segundo que estoy solo por cuanto se alarga el sonido, hasta que veo largos, delgados dedos arrastrándose hacia fuera desde el espacio entre las puertas.

La linterna elige este momento para apagarse.

Salgo de mi cama de inmediato, yendo hacia donde sé que la puerta de mi habitación está, aún en esta oscuridad. La adrenalina me empuja a abrir la puerta y me tropiezo hacia afuera, pero pierdo mi equilibrio y siento el aire silbante pasar por mi cara.

Caigo por las escaleras y no recuerdo nada más después de eso.

* * *

><p>Matt me dice que esa noche se despertó por mis gritos. Divertido, porque no recuerdo escucharme gritar en ningún momento durante toda la situación. Todo lo que puedo escuchar es esa melodía inquietante en mi cabeza, llena de hipos y lloriqueos.<p>

Dice que se asustó cuando me vio al final de la escalera y llamó a nuestros padres. Pasé la noche en el hospital para asegurar que no tuviese una contusión. Tuvieron un ojo sobre mí, pero dijeron que era libre de irme cuando saliera el sol.

He estado enrollado sobre el sofá bajo una manta desde entonces.

"Al, ¿Qué pasa contigo?" me pregunta mi hermano, su tono fatigado y preocupado. Estoy saltón, mis ojos nunca quedándose en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Cuando siento algo tocar mi hombro me doblo y me defiendo con mi bate de beisbol que saco de mi cobertor. Matt saca sus manos y me observa con horror.

"Soy sólo yo," grita, alejándose de mí. Asiento con lentitud, tratando de relajarme con saber eso. Lo primero que hice cuando llegué a casa fue abrir todas las puertas y descolgar todos los teléfonos. Mis padres sólo intercambiaron miradas preocupadas antes de que Matt dijera que él podía ocuparse de mí y me señalara la sala de estar.

"Dios, Alfred, me estás asustando," admite.

"Eso nos hace dos," digo, logrando una risa rota. Mis dedos se doblan sobre el bate en mis manos, un dolor sordo en mi cabeza por la caída de anoche.

"¿Es Arthur otra vez?" pregunta después de un largo latido. Me quedo rígido. Esta vez con cuidado, se acerca y pone su mano contra mi rodilla. Abro la boca, desesperado.

"Él estuvo en mi habitación anoche, Mattie," suspiro con complicidad. Me acerco y me doy cuenta de que debo lucir como un lunático con una gasa envuelta alrededor de la cabeza y grandes, ojos rojos. El bate de beisbol no me ayuda tampoco. "En mi armario. Tenías razón. _Ohh_, tanta jodida razón. Cada vez que contestaba el teléfono no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero lo dejé entrar – Jesús, Matt, ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!, ¿Cómo pudo meterse en mi habitación?"

Matthew se queda mirándome, su cara contraída, perturbado, arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y boca. No sé si está nervioso sobre lo que le estoy diciendo o por la forma en que lo estoy diciendo. Sé que ya no luzco como la imagen de un propio y funcional individuo.

No voy a trabajar. Casi no tengo contacto con mis amigos. Mis trabajos escolares también apestan.

No soy Alfred.

"¿Qué pasó?" me pregunta tranquilo.

Bufo con burla y empiezo a balbucear acerca de la pelea que tuvimos. Sobre la forma en que le dije a Arthur que se fuera. La forma en que lucía tan pequeño enrollado en la esquina de mi habitación, pero que cuando se movió fue como si se hubiese alargado. Era larguirucho y sus dedos eran tan pálidos y delgados cuando salieron del armario y estuve a punto de mearme encima sólo de recordarlo.

"Hazme un favor y sólo tira lejos ese teléfono," le ruego, mis ojos ardiendo. Es por la frustración o la falta de sueño, no lo sé. No me interesa en realidad. Sólo no puedo soportar ya ese teléfono. No puedo soportar a Arthur.

"Mamá se enojará," responde Matt, como si me importara una mierda sobre eso.

"Le compraremos un nuevo teléfono. Uno que funcione como un teléfono debería. Matt, estoy desesperado aquí. Ayúdame." Me acerco a él, ignorando al forma en que salta cuando mis manos se posan en sus hombros. Él no mantiene mi mirada y una gota de sudor rueda abajo en su sien.

No encuentro consuelo en el hecho de que perdí a la única persona que estaba más cerca de creerme.

Me alejo de él, frunciendo el ceño cuando Matthew toma su momento para mirarme. "Bien. Entonces lo haré yo mismo. Quién te necesita."

"Alfred," me ruega Matt mientras me levanto del sofá. Su voz tiene ese tono quejumbroso de cuando sea que está nervioso. Yo simplemente tomo mi bate de beisbol hacia el vestíbulo, en un intento de acabar con el teléfono negro. Doblo mi cabeza y salto cuando miro brevemente al espejo y veo una cara en el armario abierto. Un destello de piel blanca y ojos hundidos me hace girar sobre mis talones, pero el armario está vacío, salvo por algunas chaquetas colgando.

Agarro mis cabellos con mis puños, un sonido abrumador y animal atascado en el final de mi garganta. Matt llega desde la sala de estar, su expresión llena de preocupación.

"¿Alfred?"

"Creo que necesito recostarme," murmuro, odiando esta paranoica y ansiosa persona en la que me he convertido. Él se mueve con sigilo a mi lado y gentilmente me lleva de vuelta al sofá.

Matt no deja mi lado hasta que me quedo dormido; esa es el único rayo de esperanza en el día.

* * *

><p>Mantengo mi amenaza y golpeo con toda mi fuerza el teléfono. Lo llevo al patio una tarde cuando mi hermano está en el colegio y mis padres en el trabajo. Me dejan quedarme en casa por cuanto yo considere que es aceptable quedarse por haber caído de las escaleras.<p>

No es como si no hubiese abandonado la escuela de todos modos, como sea. Pero su aprobación sólo lo hace más fácil.

El teléfono de mi abuela es una pila de basura rota sobre el césped antes de que sea siquiera hora de almuerzo. Siento en el momento una gran ola de alivio pasar sobre mí. Mi vida se ha vuelto este objeto y quién yace al otro lado. Ahora que se ha ido quiero llorar.

Pero buenas lágrimas.

Lo meto a escondidas en el basurero de mi vecino, sólo para estar seguro, y entonces voy adentro para almorzar. Tomo una ducha y veo T.V y tomo otra siesta. Cuando despierto escucho la puerta del frente abrirse y los pasos de mi mamá en la madera. El sonido de su voz hablándole a mi hermano me llega y me siento, estirándome.

Ella camina hacia la cocina y mira alrededor. Matthew asoma su cabeza en la sala de estar, encontrándome de inmediato junto a los cojines del sillón. Trata de sonreírme.

"¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?"

Le doy una sonrisa tan grande que tengo que entrecerrar los ojos para acomodarla. La mirada de sorpresa en su cara vale la espera. "Sabes, si me hubieses preguntado eso hace una semana probablemente me hubiese meado en los pantalones como un chihuahua bebé. Pero me siento genial. Honestamente, hermano. La mano de Dios."

Puedo ver a mi hermano tratando trabajar en su mente este cambio súbito de apariencia fuera de su cabeza, pero se rinde a la mitad y sólo sigue con ello.

"Eso es genial, Alfred. Estoy feliz."

Le sonrío y tiro de las cuerdas de mi sudadera hacia abajo. Matthew serpentea alrededor del sillón y se sienta en un banquillo, desatando sus zapatos. "Es agradable ver que has alejado tu mente de Arthur."

"¿Quién?" bromeo. Matt sonríe y agita su cabeza.

"Ya sabes, volteé el teléfono por atrás y adelante, y aún no sé cómo estaba funcionando. Nunca lo escuché antes, pero cuando lo mencionaste me puso curioso."

Corro mis dedos suavemente sobre la gasa en mi cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando siento la herida arder. "Sí, bueno. Eso quedó atrás ahora que se ha ido."

Matt se detiene en su segundo zapato, mirándome bajo las onduladas hebras de su cabello. "¿Ahora que se ha ido?"

Algo sobre su tono dudoso hace que el cabello de mis brazos se levante y mi estómago suene. Le observo por un momento antes de levantarme del sofá y caminar enérgicamente hacia el vestíbulo. Puedo oír sus palabras de confusión, pero no registro lo que significan cuando paro en seco.

Ahí, perfectamente posicionado y pulido, está el teléfono negro sobre la mesa. Es como si nunca hubiese estado roto en primer lugar.

Me quedo rígido, sintiéndome vacío, sintiendo como si el piso se hundiera bajo mis pies. Matt comienza a mover su mano frente a mi cara, mascando su labio inferior cuando no le respondo.

Mis rodillas se rinden y caigo al piso, agitando mi cabeza en incredulidad. Matt retrocede y va en busca de mi mamá cuando entierro mis dedos bruscamente en mi cabello, moviendo mi vendaje y empezando a sangrar.

No sé si me estoy volviendo loco.

No sé si obsesionarse con algo – alguien – puede hacer a una persona loca, a pesar del verdadero motivo.

Lo único que si sé mientras estoy sentado junto al armario del pasillo, la sensación de una mano saliendo y cubriendo la mía contra el frío piso, es que no creo que Arthur se vaya a ir. He esperado demasiado y le he dejado ponerse muy cómodo como para echarlo ahora.

Las risitas entrecortadas que vienen del armario son prueba suficiente para mí.

* * *

><p>.<p>

UHHH, no sé a ustedes, pero a mi me suena a que el "viejo amigo" al que Arthur llamaba en el primer cap era el abuelo de Alfred xD Pobre señor.

Bueno, hice esto a la rápida, lo siento en el alma si es que me he equivocado por ahí. Por favor indiquenme los errores si pillan alguno.

Esto fue más dificil que el anterior, Orange usa muchas frases que pierden el sentido en español, así que tuve que cambiar algunas cosas para que quedara más entendible.

Ya saben, follows y fav a la cuenta de OrangePlum por favor, y reviews también.

Gracias por leer, estaré más atenta a la próxima actualización de esta historia c:

Bye bye!


End file.
